1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning system by which manned security zones, such as bank teller stations, each may render a visual warning of a robbery in process to remote manned signal receiving locations, such as a bank information clerk location and a bank officer location. The signals rendered are of the silent, readily visual type and are arranged relative to the security zones such that persons at the security zones may not visually perceive the signals rendered to the signal receiving locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of alarm systems incorporating some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,700,950, 1,924,783, 3,467,771 and 4,268,823. However, these previously known forms of warning systems have not incorporated structural and operational features which tend to avoid detection by bank robbers either prior to or subsequent to actuation of the warning systems. Therefore, in view of the need for a more effective warning system and further in view of the need for a warning system which will afford maximum safety for bank personnel, an improved and more effective system incorporating features tending to provide more safety for bank employees is provided.